Memory Lane
by daisychains123
Summary: When the dust cleared, Professor Snape and those who had been touched by the potion, were gone. Where have they gone? read to find out... I suck at summaries, but the story is apparantly good. My first real ff, so be nice


Memory lane

Chapter 1

"Potter, Weasley; five points from Gryffindor and if you continue talking whilst I am TRYING to teach you, you shall end up in detention!" Snarled Professor Snape before swooping to the front of the classroom.

"Now, who has heard of the Memoriquid potion? Yes Miss Granger seeing as you're the only one with half a brain in this dismal class?" said Snape unpleasantly.

"The Memoriquid potion is used to view the memories of those who drink or have contact with it." Hermione rushed out, once again sounding as though she had swallowed a dictionary. Apparently Snape thought so to.

"How very accurate Miss Granger, I do believe that, once again you have copied the description word for word, imagine that"

Malfoy and the other Slytherins were snickering at the comment whilst the Gryffindors gave Snape looks of purest loathing.

Snape luckily, didn't notice this as he was bringing out an extremely large cauldron and then counting the ingredients on his desk. He then turned to the class who were now watching with interest or, in Neville's case; apprehension.

"Today", started Snape "We shall be doing something a little different. Instead of making a separate potion each, we will be working as a class, to create the Memoriquid potion which, as Miss Granger so… Precisely told us is a potion used to recall memories. The Headmaster wanted some of this potion and he has trusted this class to make it, so there will be NO mistakes, am I clear Mr Longbottom?" Snape finished, directing his question to Neville who had gone very red and looked as though he would rather be any where else in the world.

Harry gave Neville a sympathetic look before turning back to Snape who had, with a jerk of his wand, caused instructions appear on the blackboard and was now explaining to the class what they were to do.

"I want four people to come up in a group and get the first four ingredients and start working on them. When they have been approved the next group of four will come up and get their ingredients. This will continue until there is only one ingredient left, this I will prepare and add as it is quite dangerous if done incorrectly. Well what are you waiting for? Get to work!" snapped Snape and he stalked over to his desk and started handing out the ingredients.

26 ingredients later the Memoriquid potion was ready for the last ingredient.

Snape, who had been preparing the ingredient stood up and the class took their seats. The cauldron which was located in the middle of the classroom, and was mere feet away from Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

It was a good thing Hermione could do two things at once because Neville had twice almost made a mistake preparing his ingredient.

Neville was now looking worried and Harry noticed it.

"Neville what's wrong?" He whispered to the boy, who was looking around the room with growing despair.

"Its Trevor" he whispered back now looking around hopelessly.

"He's gone, again! I had him with me when I came in, ohh I knew I should have gotten an owl!"

Ron gave Neville an understanding smile and whispered

"Don't worry Nev, he'll turn up, he always does."

Neville gave a tiny nod but continued to look worried.

Snape was standing above the potion and had added the last element and was now stirring it first counter clock-wise 3 times then clock-wise 4 times.

He looked up with something like approval in his eyes but that was quickly hidden. "It seems that this potion will suffice, if only just. Please start to pack up and…"

There was a 'croak' from somewhere down next to the cauldron and Snape, looked down and frowned. He stooped and picked up…

"Trevor" cried Neville and he scurried up to the cauldron where Snape was glaring at him with a look that could rival a basilisks.

Draco Malfoy decided he would give the Slytherins a laugh and stuck his foot out.

Neville tripped right into Snape, who lost his balance and reached out for the cauldron to steady himself, but he was to over balanced.

He fell and the cauldron came crashing down next to him, soaking anyone within a metre. When the dust cleared, Professor Snape and those around him had gone.

'Oh my head' was the first thing to go through Severus Snape's mind when he woke up. Then the memory of what had happened in the potions class room came back to him. He swore under his breath and looked up.

Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Parkinson and Longbottom were scattered around him. 'At least I'm not alone here' was what he thought at first then the realisation that he had no idea where 'here' was hit him.

He slowly stood up and went about waking the students.

"What the bloody hell…" exclaimed Ron when he found himself being shaken awake. He then looked at Snape's face and was quiet. He looked around and saw Harry and Hermione, knowing Harry wouldn't mind he went to Hermione first and gently shook her awake.

The first thing she said was "Where are we?"

"That remains to be seen Miss Granger, now you and Weasley wake Potter and Longbottom whilst I wake Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson.

Within a few minutes they were all standing, looking at each other with worry.

Then Harry asked the question they were all wanting to know. "Where the bloody hell are we?" he said looking at Snape.

"Why don't we think back Mr Potter" said Snape sarcastically, having already come to a conclusion in his mind.

"Well, we were in class, we'd finished the memoriquid potion, Neville was going up to get Trevor and… Oh crap. The potion, it spilt and now we…"

"We are in someone's memory, yes now look around and see if you remember anything. This memory could be anyone's." said Professor Snape.

They looked about, taking in their surroundings for the first time. It looked like they were in a muggle school.

Hermione gasped, she looked absolutely horrified.

"I take it that this is your memory Granger?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.

"Yes, but oh no why did it have to be this memory?" Hermione now looked as though she was going to be sick.

Snape, having been listening whilst looking about said

"The Memoriquid potion chooses memories that it thinks have the most impact on our lives, its not for us to choose"

Hermione now looked scared and was trembling a bit.

Ron went over to her and put an arm around her carefully.

"Hermione its ok, what's wrong?" he said soothingly.

Just then a bell rang and students came running out of the classrooms. Harry made to duck behind an old oak tree but stopped as he realised that the children were running right by him.

'The potion must work like a pensieve' thought Harry.

Hermione was now going over to a corner of the school yard, one that was out of the way. Two girls that looked around 10 or 11 were walking past them. One had extremely bushy brown hair… The group started following the young Hermione and her friend.

As the group followed the two girls they came upon a terrible scene. Three boys were attacking a kitten. They were hitting the tiny thing with sticks and kicking it. The two girls gave a yell of fury and went to try and stop the boys. The boys had different plans how ever and stood on the kittens head. A crunching noise was heard and all of the girls, past and present looked murderous. The young Hermione's friend gave a yell and started shoving the boys, who in turn started hitting and kicking her.

Both Hermione's looked petrified, but the young Hermione ran away. She was yelling, it seemed for a teacher.

The group, watched, horrified as the boys stopped beating the young girl and ran. The young Hermione arrived a few minutes later. The other young girl who had had blonde hair before, now had drying blood all over her head and body. The teacher knelt down beside her and checked her pulse. She turned and said to the young Hermione, "Run, get the principal, tell him to call an ambulance."

Both Hermione's were crying now, and at the teachers words the younger one ran towards the school.

The memory disappeared and the group was standing in white.

Ron knelt next to Hermione who had collapsed onto the floor.

"Explain, please Hermione why you never told us of this before?" he said, not unkindly.

"It was the day I got my letter, inviting me to Hogwarts" Hermione whispered. " That's why we were going to the corner, so I could tell her that I wouldn't be coming to school next year, that I had been accepted in a private school.

Her name was Robin, she was my best friend. After the ambulance came and took her away I never saw her again.

She died that night of internal bleeding, and I always wondered that if I had known some magic, even a tiny bit, would I be able to save her?

I've always thrown myself into my studies ever since then, just in case something happens.

And then I WILL be able to help!" said Hermione fiercely.

Everyone was silent for awhile. Draco and Snape were eyeing Hermione with sympathy. Pansy how ever was down right crying! She looked up at Hermione and said

"Even if you are a muggle born Granger, no one deserves to see a kitten and their best friend die!" she realised what she had said then looked at Harry and gave a small grimace, then was silent.

Chapter 2

All of a sudden they were in a large Manor. They had no trouble knowing who's memory this was, as there was a little boy, who looked about 5 in the room. His hair was white blond and his skin, very pale.

The young Draco Malfoy was playing in what appeared to be a play room. Harry also recognised someone else in the room.

Dobby the house elf was tidying up whilst his young master played with a toy broomstick.

The group heard yelling, as did the young Draco.

They followed him out of his room and downstairs, to find his father yelling at his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was cowering in a corner of the room whilst Lucius Malfoy yelled and struck her. When he had finished he back handed her and stalked out of the room.

The young Draco went to his mother. She looked up and smiled at her son. "Your father has had a bad day at work Draco, I wouldn't get on the bad side of him whilst he is angry. He might take away your broom, and we wouldn't want that now would we sweetie?"

She smiled at him again and held her arms out to her son, who just nodded and walked forward to give his mother a hug.

They sat there crying in each others arms.

The memory faded and they were once again sitting in white.

Draco looked up and they saw he was paler than usual. He took a deep breath.

"I had never seen my father so angry at mother, I thought he was going to kill her! But then, I was only five, and well, a lot can change with time, turned out that was the first time he had beat her, but not the last." he added sourly.

Ron was looking at Draco as though he were insane.

"Why the hell didn't your mother report him then, I mean I don't really like your family and all, but you should have reported it! Your dad would have been punished long ago, he wouldn't have beat your mother anymore, or you, if I'm correct in assuming that he beat you as well."

Draco looked up "You don't get it do you Weasley? Without my Father we are BROKE! We rely solely on him, and Mother has gotten used to it, so that's why she wont report it. I cant think that you would understand what having money and power does to a person."

Draco said with disgust.

Ron shook his head and replied "Your right, my family doesn't have money, or power. But at least we have got a proper family, one with trust and love, and you know what? I really don't envy you one bit." He finished and Draco looked up at him in disbelief.

There was a memory materializing before them. They were in a Hospital.

It was Neville's turn to look like he was going to faint. He walked over to two beds where Alice and Frank Longbottom were lying down. They were screaming, it looked as though they were in tremendous pain, but there was no source. The doors to the private room opened and an old woman and young Neville came in. Neville looked to be about 3 or 4. He started crying when he saw his parents. He sat down beside them and just looked at his mother and father, who were still screaming.

"Come on dear, its time to go," said his Grandmother in a choked voice after awhile.

The seven were once again in the white place.

Neville had tears streaming down his cheeks. After awhile he calmed down.

Surprisingly it was Snape who spoke first.

"You don't have to tell them Neville" he said in a calm, almost reassuring voice.

Neville was silent for awhile and then said

"No that wouldn't be fair."

He looked up and started talking, they all knew better than to interrupt.

" My parents were aurors, dark wizard catchers. Did you ever wonder what Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband were jailed for? They were death eaters, they captured my parents and tried to get information out of them.

My parents wouldn't tell them anything so they tortured them…

into insanity." He finished quietly and looked up to see everyone looking at him with sympathy and horror.

Neville continued on " I um… I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that to anyone, please" he said, a fresh lot of tears making there way down his face.

Hermione looked shocked at the idea.

"Oh Neville of course we wont, will we?" she added looking at Draco and Pansy.

Pansy shook her head and Draco said

"Well that explains why you went nuts at me when I had a go about Potter going to St Mungo's because his brains addled.

Sorry bout that Longbottom" he said after a moment, to everyone's surprise.

Then colour started forming around them…

Pansy gasped and fainted.

"Oh brother" muttered Draco and leant over her "enervate."

After a few moments Pansy's eyes fluttered and she sat upright. She looked around. They were at a beach.

"Oh no" she whispered.

She stood up and started following a family. There were two adults and two children.

Pansy followed her family and stopped on the beach. She sat down and watched.

When she realised that the others weren't sitting down she turned to them.

She was rather amused to see that Professor Snape looked very uncomfortable. He looked rather out of place, with his Black robes made for warmth at the beach with the sun blazing over head.

"Sit down, it wont happen for awhile" she said, very calmly for someone who had fainted minutes before.

After about fifteen minutes Pansy drew a sharp breath. Her younger self and her brother were going into the water.

After another ten minutes the little boy suddenly went under. He didn't resurface.

Pansy's Parents started yelling, then young Pansy Screamed and swam for shore. She started sobbing hysterically and her father sprinted, yelling into the water. The memory disappeared.

They were surrounded by white once more. Pansy was crying, she was shaking and hyperventilating.

Draco and Professor Snape went and tried to sooth her.

After a minute she started talking. "I was nine, my brother Josh was six. We went to the beach for a picnic. He was attacked by a shark. I saw him get bitten, I was so scared, I just screamed, I didn't try to help or anything! We never found his body, or the shark that killed him. My mother blamed me. She knew that I was to scared to help, Josh was always her favourite, but she was right. I am pathetic! I couldn't help him, I wanted to, but I didn't." she had started crying again and now they all tried to comfort her.

She calmed down quicker this time. They were all wondering the same thing. Who was going to relive their past next?

Chapter 3

They looked around. They were at Kings cross station. Ron looked rather relieved.

"Oh good, so this is what affected my life the most." he wouldn't say anything else.

They soon saw the Weasley family making their way to platform 9 ¾ . The group watched as first Percy, then Fred and George made their way onto the platform.

Then a small boy with black hair and glasses made his way over to Mrs Weasley. They started talking and Ron said " and enter Harry, the person that changed my life so much…" The group then followed Ron onto the platform and onto the train. There they saw Ron and Harry become friends.

Soon they were in the 'white place' again. Harry looked at Ron. "I'm what changed your life? But I mean, why?" Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. "Because you were my first real friend, the first person I met who didn't care that we weren't rich, who actually envied ME because I had what you wanted more than anything, family." He smiled at Harry. "And also because someone had to teach you about Quidditch." Harry grinned and Hermione muttered something that sounded like "Boys!"

When they looked around again it was Snape who sighed. He turned to Harry "You've already seen this Potter so have another think about what your Dear Father and God Father were like." Harry looked around and soon saw that they were in the memory that he had seen in the pensieve. "Sir I'm not proud of what they did, I went to Sirius demanding an explanation after that, and I kept my promise, I didn't tell anyone." he said after spotting the young Severus Snape, James Potter, and friends.

Severus walked over to his younger self thinking. 'Maybe Potter isn't as arrogant as his father after all' he mused. But he could think on this later. Right now he had to relieve his past. The six students followed Snape out into the grounds. There they watched their Professor being bullied by James and Sirius. Snape clenched his fists every time Sirius or James spoke. When he called Lily a 'Mudblood' Hermione scowled and he was even a bit ashamed.

They were in the white again. Severus started talking right away. "James Potter and I hated each other on sight. I confess I would try to curse him every time he talked to me. So he started hexing me back. He hated the Dark arts and Potions. They were my favourite subjects. He and I were exact opposite. He…" Snape trailed off. They were going back to another memory. Snape cursed then looked at the students. "Sorry, I had hoped no one would see this. It seems that I have another memory to show."

They gasped as a werewolf came running at them and they stood in silence as they watched Severus Snape join Voldemort. They flinched when the Dark Mark was burned into his flesh.

Then they were in another room. It was Dumbledore's office, they watched as Severus asked for a job in the order, begged for forgiveness from Dumbledore, and they watched as he did his job as spy.

When they got back Snape started talking, again. " I was barely a year out of Hogwarts, when I received my Masters degree. I was cocky, I admit. I was the youngest person to ever receive a masters. It was then that Lucius Malfoy offered me a job. I would be well paid, have my own laboratory, and I would have unlimited range of supplies. I took the job eagerly.

It was about six months later that he came to me, asking if I wanted 'in' on a club one of his 'friends' was starting. I thought it would get me more publicity. I was so stupid. I regretted joining the 'club' ever since. It was only after the Dark Lord held his seventh gathering that I realised what I had done.

I went straight to Dumbledore, he offered me a spy job for the order. It was the only way I could survive. After the Dark Lord fell Dumbledore gave me a job as Potions teacher. And there I remain." He said as an after thought.

Ron looked at Snape with a look of acceptance on his face. "Well now that's over with, I trust you. Harry, Hermione and I found out you were a death eater in fourth year. I just never really trusted you. It must've been your grudge against Gryffindor for stealing the House and Quidditch cup off of you Slytherins." he concluded happily

Snape just sneered in reply.

Hermione looked like she was having a battle inside of her. 'Oh what the heck may as well' she thought before clearing her throat. "Ummm… Sir there is something I should probably tell you. During second year it was me who stole the boomslang skin and the Bicorn horn." she said nervously.

"And what, might I ask were you using those for?" asked Snape, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see, we needed them to make the polyjuice potion. We um… Well Harry, Ron and I suspected Malfoy of being the 'heir of Slytherin' so we made the potion and over Christmas snuck into the Slytherin common room. We found out that he knew nothing about it, other than that a muggle born

died last time. Well I should say that Harry and Ron found out that, what I thought was a hair of Millecent Bullstrode's was actually her cats. I spent a month in the hospital wing for that one" smiled Hermione.

Draco looked at Ron and Harry. "When did you get in?"

Ron grinned "it was that night we felt ill, and we rushed out. You were talking to my brother Percy before we went in." Draco looked surprised. "So I take it you were Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Yeah, I never felt so dumb in my life, Harry had never looked so dumb" said Ron grinning.

"Thanks" said Harry before looking around. "I wonder when my memory is going to…" Colour started swirling around them.

Chapter 4

Harry looked up. He was standing In front of a large two story house. The mail box said 'Godric's Hollow.'

They were standing outside his parents home.

He walked forward and passed through the walls of the house. The others followed him.

They had come to a rest in a living area. There was pandemonium going on inside. He smiled. There was a tiny version of him, just one year old, playing with a wand. James Potter was laughing his head off, as Lily tried, and failed to retrieve her wand.

"Now Lily, what have we learnt?" chuckled James happily.

"Apart from the fact that Harry is good with a wand, and that you love it when I make ONE mistake, to your thousand? Not to leave my wand on the table." she said in an irritated voice. James sniggered and said "accio wand" and the wand that Harry was playing with zoomed into his hand. He walked over to Lily and gave her the wand.

"Thanks James now come on. It's time Harry was in bed." As Lily scooped Harry up there was a pop outside. They all knew that sound, someone had apparated onto the doorstep.

James and Lily looked at each other. "You didn't invite anyone over did you?" asked Lily.

"No, wait a moment" James walked over to the window.

He cursed and turned around. "Lily RUN! Its him! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off."

Lily looked at James then turned and fled up the stairs.

The door burst open and in stepped …

" Hello Moldywart how are you? Unwell I hope" greeted James with a sneer.

"Ah James Potter, move aside, I need to kill your son" replied Voldemort maliciously.

At this James gave a yell of fury and started throwing hexes, jinxes and curses at Voldemort. After the dust cleared Voldemort was still standing. He smiled viciously. " Is that the best you've got Potter? I confess myself disappointed, I thought that you would be a worthy opponent. Ah well. Goodbye James - **_Avada Kedavra."_ **

A green light filled the room. James Potter was dead before he hit the ground.

Harry yelled and rushed after Voldemort, sending invisible stunners at him. Ron and Hermione rushed after him. Professor Snape held his arm out stopping the others from following. When Hermione saw that they weren't behind them she looked questionably at her Professor. He raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded, "I'll come get you." she said before going after Ron.

Harry followed Voldemort sending stunners at him. To his fury they had no affect. 'Of course they wont affect him, your in a memory' came the reasonable voice in his brain. He stopped firing off spells and walked into a room with Voldemort in front. Lily was casting spells, trying to blow the side out of the house, a broomstick in one hand, Harry in the other. She turned at Voldemort's entry. She dropped the broom and hugged Harry to her.

"Nice impurtuable spell. Nothing gets out or in, other than you, am I right?" asked Lily.

"Oh Lily you are a clever Mudblood aren't you? Listen to me. I will make you a deal. Give me the boy and I will spear your life." Voldemort said.

"Never, now get out, you are not taking Harry." yelled Lily

"Give me the boy!" threatened Voldemort.

"No not Harry, please take me, take me instead" pleaded Lily

"Foolish girl move" Voldemort stepped forward.

"No" said Lily. She looked very calm, like she knew what she had to do. She put Harry in his cot, then turned back to Voldemort and gave a small, determined smile.

"Fine then," spat Voldemort, "**_Avada Kedavra_**."

Lily Potter fell slowly, almost gracefully to the ground. There was a faint glow about her. Voldemort, however didn't notice this.

He was heading to the cot with Harry in it. He snorted at the boy that was supposed to be HIS downfall. "You are NO threat to me, Harry Potter," whispered the Dark Lord. " AVADA KEDAVRA --- No wait, what's happening? Why is this child glowing? No, oh Nooo! A A A A A A A H H H H H H H H H H H H H !

Hermione and Ron found Harry sitting on the ground, looking at his mother and then his younger self. Ron sat next to Harry whilst Hermione went and got the others.

"You ok Harry?" asked Ron after awhile.

Harry gave a start, it seemed as though it was the first time he'd noticed Ron was there.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ok, I guess. It's just that well, you know, don't you?" he added, scared he was going to have to try to explain what he was feeling.

"don't worry man, me and Hermione are here for you, when you need us. Now come on everyone's waiting."

They made their way downstairs where Hermione was saying " Just wait a few minutes, they'll be down soon…"

"Like now?" asked Neville with a weak smile

They all turned and looked at Harry. He suspected that Hermione had asked them not to question him until he was ready, and for that he was grateful. And if any one of them noticed the tear streaks on his face then no one mentioned them. As soon as Ron and Harry were on the first floor, the living room became the white place.

Harry sat down and was soon followed by everyone else. 'Well, every one else has shared, guess it's my turn.' He thought dryly. He started talking. He explained about how he had felt, seeing his parents for the first time, when they were together. He talked about how happy he had felt realising, that his Parents really did love each other and him, no matter if they were alive or dead. He explained the talk between his Mother and Voldemort, he knew he didn't have to, he just couldn't seem to stop. He explained how peaceful his mother had looked, lying on the ground, he could almost have pretended that she was asleep. When he had finished talking, He along with Hermione and Pansy were crying, Ron was looking as though he was winded. Snape and Draco both looked distressed. Harry was just going to tell them about the prophecy, the first time he had told anyone when their surroundings changed yet again.

Chapter 5

They were in Dumbledore's office. Harry realised what event was happening when he saw himself from a few months ago, arriving by port key in the middle of the room.

He turned to the others and said "This is after the ministry incident, What you're about to find out you can tell to NO ONE. Is that understood? They all saw how serious he was and nodded.

Harry turned and lead the way over to where his past self was breathing heavily.

The memory Harry suddenly strode across the room and tried to turn the door handle. He was locked in. Then the fireplace blazed emerald and Albus Dumbledore stepped out. He first went and gently placed a baby Fawkes onto the dish beneath his perch. Dumbledore turned to Harry. They continued to talk, Harry getting angrier and more distressed until he started throwing some of his Headmasters things around the room. When the portraits exclaimed in fright and anger. "I DON'T CARE!" he yelled, throwing another of Dumbledore's possessions. " I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE-" he seized a table and threw it. Dumbledore spoke "You do care. You care so much it feels as though you will bleed to death with it" "I DON'T " screamed Harry. After a bit more shouting, Dumbledore proceeded to explain to Harry about his plan. And why it had failed. Then they watched as Dumbledore drew out his pensieve. They watched as Professor Trelawney rose out of the pensieve. "_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

They were once again in the white place. Harry sat down and faced his memory travelling companions. "Any questions?" he asked in what he hoped was a carefree voice.

"Yeah, when exactly were you going to tell us?" demanded Ron

"I was actually going to tell you about it before we left for that last memory.  
I just figured that instead of telling you, I'd show you" said Harry.

"But Harry," said Neville, " I was born as the seventh month dies! What if it's ME the prophecy is talking about! I mean it's not like I want you to have to do it but…"

Harry laughed. "Don't worry Neville I felt the same way. You don't want your friend to have to do it but then again, YOU don't want to do it either. Besides we know its not you. '_the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_' remember. And if this isn't a mark," Harry pointed to his scar, "then I don't know what is."

"You seem to be taking this fairly well Harry" said Hermione suspiciously.

Harry looked a little downtrodden. " Of course I'm not. I've found out that my purpose in life is to save the wizarding world by becoming a murderer. Its that or be murdered, and I think I'd like to live to a nice OLD age thank you very much."

"Potter your even dumber than you look" said Malfoy pityingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ron, coming to his friends defence.

Snape sighed. "It means Weasley that Potter isn't a murderer. When he manages to kill the Dark Lord, it will be in self defence, not murder. I mean the Dark Lord has wanted him dead since he was one year old! It's not like the ministry are going to come up to Harry after he's killed him and say 'Sorry but you killed the wacko that was murdering hundreds of people, muggle and magical. We're going to have to escort you to Azkaban now.' And if they did they would have a lot of people coming after them. Molly Weasley for example. Dumbledore for another. Heck even I would be sorely tempted to blow Fudge's empty head off his shoulders."

Silence followed this little speech.

Suddenly they felt like they had been hit in the head with a bludger. They all fell unconscious.

It was like they were going through lots of memories in fast forward, but they were all Harry's. They saw when Hagrid told him he was a wizard. Then they saw the first meeting with Ron, Hermione, Neville and even Malfoy.

They saw his first glimpse of Hogwarts.

They saw Quirrel, with Voldemort sticking out the back of his head.

The basilisk plunging its fang into his arm with the memory Tom Riddle standing next to him, Ginny in the back ground, pale as death.

His first meeting with Sirius and discovering who the traitor to Harry's parents were.

A Hungarian Horntail looming up in front of him.

The ghostly pale faces of Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang and Gabrielle under the black lake.

The triwizard cup transporting himself and Cedric to the grave yard.

Cedric dead.

Voldemort resurrected, the Prior Incantatem. His parents 'ghosts'.

Sirius falling through the veil, and then… Pain.

Harry and his companions were in all the pain that had been applied to Harry all his life.

They felt the pain off the loss of his parents, which was fresher than ever before, after seeing the memory of their deaths.

They felt the pain of betrayal from second year.

They were aware of the pain of all the experiences he had had embraced. From first to fifth year.

They suffered with Harry as they experienced the cruciatis curse.

Then… nothing.

Harry looked up. There was a glint of gold above him. The Snitch! He had to catch it! Wait, he'd had this feeling before, in his first year, only then it was…

Albus Dumbldore's face swam into view.

"Hello there Harry, how are you? You seven gave your class quite a scare, disappearing like that." He smiled as Harry looked around, recognising the hospital wing and scowled.

He had been in this part of the castle to last him a life time.

He saw Ron, Neville, Malfoy and Professor Snape lying in the beds along his side of the wall. Hermione and Pansy were along the other wall. They were all awake and either reading in Hermione, Snape and Neville's case, or talking quietly to each other as Ron and Draco were doing.

Pansy was looking rather bored and was looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Harry.

"Potter, your awake! Its about time, you've been sleeping since we got back last night." Harry grinned at the reaction of the others. Ron turned around so fast he nearly fell off his bed. Draco and Snape looked at each other in amusement at the red-head's clumsiness whilst Ron said from halfway on the bed and floor " Meant to do that." Hermione finished the page she was reading then got up and followed everyone over to Harry's bed.

Harry looked around them and grinned.

"Wow, no one is seriously hurt. This MUST be a first for one of my escapades." He joked and the got the answer he wanted. Ron and Hermione grinned, both being in most of those 'escapades'. Neville smiled and remembered the worry Harry had after the ministry incident that one of his friends had gotten hurt. Draco and Pansy smirked at each other. He DID have a point. Snape who had his 'evil potions master' reputation to uphold merely snorted dryly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes I do believe it is Harry, although for a change, this 'escapade' of yours didn't pose a threat to you or any of your friends."

Draco and Snape looked shocked at being called Potter's 'friends' and they quickly assured Dumbledore that they weren't.

Dumbledore merely smiled and said "Of course not." which merely suggested that with his eyes twinkling like sapphires, he definitely didn't believe the two Slytherin males.

Pansy smiled and said wickedly, "So the fact that you were worried about Potter here and wouldn't stop asking stupid Gryffindor-like questions such as 'are you sure he'll be ok Granger' even after she had explained, quite clearly that he'd been through much worse than this before. Am I right in assuming that they don't count?" she chuckled at the looks of infuriation she was receiving from her teacher and house mate.

Harry looked at Snape and Draco and sniggered to himself. "seems that you don't hate me as much as you'd like me to think, right Professor? Draco?"

But before they could say anything that would be inappropriate in the Headmasters presence Dumbledore sat down on Harry's bed.

" Questions now that I'm sure that you are all ok. Who has questions." and with that he pulled out his wand, gave it a wave and six chairs appeared in front of Harry's companions. They sat down and looked at Dumbledore.

Hermione was the first one to speak. "Professor what I want to know is how on earth did we get back?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly and looked at each of them, his gaze lingering on Professor Snape.

" I am very sorry, but It was the only way to bring you back. What I did was an ancient spell. It has no name, but it basically allowed you to come back using the strongest Witch or Wizard's worst memories and making you relieve his or her pain. I am very sorry Severus but as I said it was the only way…"

Snape was sitting, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It isn't me you should be apologising to Headmaster." He turned and looked at Harry, as the others were all doing.

Chapter 6

Dumbledore looked shocked, then pleased. He turned and looked at Harry with a look that could only be described as Pride and worry.

Everyone was staring at Harry. He felt himself going red in the face. Once again he was the centre of attention he didn't want.

Ron and Hermione were gaping with Pride, Neville with awe and the Slytherins with surprise.

The worry in Dumbledore's face became more pronounced as he realised what he must have put Harry and the others through.

"I think that you had all better tell me what your memories of coming back were, and then we can discuss them. I will have a house elf bring some food up soon I will see you later I must go and get something. Goodbye." and with that he swept out of the room, leaving a stunned silence.

A few moments later, Dobby the house elf appeared with a pop. He was carrying a large tray filled to the top with food. Ron immediately went to help Dobby place the tray on Harry's bedside table before helping himself to a custard cream.

Dobby bowed and disappeared as suddenly as he had come.

Not twenty minutes later Professor Dumbledore came in. He sat down on Harry's bed. "Please explain what your memories were and when they happened. You don't have to go into details if you do not wish to."

As they went through the memories of his companions Harry sat on his bed, nervously awaiting his turn. It came all to soon.

"Now Harry what was your memory?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Memories, sir. I had two." said Harry, smiling slightly. " The first one was one I'd never seen. It was the night my parents died."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I thought that might have been one, what was the other memory?"

"Well, I was going to tell this lot about the prophecy, but then the memory came, and that kind of saved me from trying to explain it to them." Harry replied nervously. He wasn't sure if Professor Dumbledore would approve of his decision.

But Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded slightly.

"Well thank you, all of you. I had better go, I don't want to get on the bad side of Madam Pomfrey. I will leave you to rest, you should be allowed out tomorrow morning. I will see you then."

And Albus Dumbledore left to decide what to do with, who he was now sure, one of the strongest Wizards since Godric Gryffindor.

_**Hehe… sorry about the cliff hanger. I might continue this story but then again I might not. Lol. Read and review… PLEASE! Thanks heaps to my friends Sarah, Alice and Kate for reading my story, and mistaking it for JK's. **_


End file.
